I would be sooo happy
by AkumaKoe
Summary: 8 ans plus tard, ils sont encore là. Stanley est avec Wendy, ses potes toujours là, que pourrait il demander de plus ? Eh bien... Un roux aux yeux verts par exemple ? Style, Creek, GregMole, et Kenny avec... Ah ! C'est la surprise !
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

South park. Petite ville paumée, enneigée pour la majorité de l'année, habitée d'humains tous plus demeurés les uns que les autres. Dont moi. Je ne suis pas une exception. Stanley Marsh. Ce soir je fêterais mes 16 ans. Ici rien n'a changé, a part l'âge et quelques têtes plus matures ou plus vielles, ou tout simplement disparues. Quand je dis que rien n'a changé, je parle aussi du « groupe ». Eric Théodore Cartman, Kenneth Mc. Cormick, Craig Tucker, Leopald Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Wendy Testaburger, Barbara.. Bien d'autre. Hein ? J'en ai oublié un ?

Oh non. Je sais de qui vous voulez parler. Et croyez moi, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Kyle Broflovski. Il a eu ses 16 ans il n'y a pas si longtemps, un petit mètre 70, des yeux verts profonds et magnifiques, une tignasse rougeoyante légèrement domptée depuis quelques années, non… Je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Submergé par mes pensées, cela fait un moment que je n'écoute plus le professeur. Mordillant nerveusement mon stylo, je jette un regard à mes camarades. Vient d'abord devant moi Kenny. Sa capuche rabattue dans son dos, il gribouille quelque chose sur son cahier, surement pas des cours, ça c'est sur, car aussitôt après il le déchire et l'envoi directement dans le décolleté d'une des élèves. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire, fier de sa future nuit de débauche. Je réponds vaguement à son sourire. Il a changé lui aussi. Ces 8 années lui ont valu un corps particulièrement attirant, bien que pas tellement musclé. Un piercing a l'arcade sourcilière droite, ses cheveux blonds en batailles, ses yeux bleus et son atout particulier au lit lui valent la reconnaissance d'un nombre incalculable de filles.

Je dérive alors vers Cartman. Lui n'a pas vraiment changé. De caractère en tout cas, il est resté l'antisémite en herbe, physiquement il a du perdre quelques kilos, lui restant tout de même un petit double menton et un peu de ventre sortant du pantalon. Lui il note et participe activement. Enfin, il contredit et rabaisse le profs a chaque fois qu'il en trouve l'occasion, mais il participe.

Viens ensuite à mes yeux Tweek. Ca fait maintenant trois jours qu'il est en Psychologie. Il était d'abord parti pour les travaux pratiques, mais étrangement il a été renvoyé. Il est agrippé à sa table, faisant trembler le pauvre meuble qui n'a rien demandé. Ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, sa chemises mise n'importe comment, son jean sale et maculé de café, ses yeux exorbités, il sursaute à chaque exclamation un peu forte du professeur. Non. Lui n'a pas changé.

Puis je m'apprête à lever les yeux sur la droite, mais m'arrête. Je sais très bien qui il y a a ma droite. Je sais très bien ce qu'il fait. Son stylo entre les doigts, il écoute attentivement le prof, les lèvres pincées dans une mine concentrée. Il va alors froncé les sourcils, attendre un instant et essayer de comprendre, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Alors, il lèvera la main bien haut et demandera des explications au professeur.

_-Monsieur Barry, excusez moi, il y a un point qui m'échappe !_

_-Ce ne sera pas le seul, le juif !_

Tu dévisageras Cartman de tes magnifiques yeux verts, et dans un murmure énervé, tu laissera glisser d'entre tes lèvres…

-_La ferme Cartman !_

_-Oui, Broflovski, je vous écoute._

_-Eh bien voilà, je pense qu'il serait plus simple de…_

Tu te lèveras alors et te déplacera jusqu'au tableau. Là je n'aurais pas le choix, mon regard sera attiré par ton dos, par tes hanches et tes fesses bougeant au rythme de tes pas. Je rougirais de cette vision, et de ma propre réaction. Tu prendras la craie entre tes doigts fins et commencera a expliquer ta théorie par tes mots et tes illustrations. Intéressé, le professeur te félicitera et….

-_Je vous félicite Broflovski, en effet cela pourrait être exact ! Nous examinerons cela de plus près !_

Et tu reviendras, m'offrant après la vue de ton postérieur la courbe de tes lèvres dans un sourire magnifique et la lueur de tes yeux dans la fierté d'avoir compris. Tu posera tes yeux sur moi comme tu sais si bien faire, me souriant, et je te répondrais maladroitement, presque de façon niaise… Et j…

_-Marsh !_

Je fus sorti de ma torpeur et me redressa d'un seul coup, faisant presque tomber ma chaise, que je rattrapai de justesse, sous les rires de quelques filles et garçons de ma classe, et la mine légèrement moqueuse de Kyle.

_-O… Oui monsieur ?_

_-Avez-vous écouter la théorie de Broflovski ? Je trouvais votre regard bien vide pour quelqu'un d'attentionné !_

« Pourtant je matais son cul, j'étais franchement concentré vieux ! Mais bon, on peut pas s'intéresser à tout ! » Alors pour essayer de sauver un peu la mise…

_-Si, j'écoutais monsieur !_

_-Alors, pouvez vous me dire si ce n'est que le thème de ce cours ?_

_-Eh bien… La… Manipulation des images et les messages subliminaux dans les publicités ? Ainsi les effets des pubs sur le cerveau amenant a un contrôle des envies des clients et… je crois aussi la répartition des rayons dans un magasin, pour faire toujours acheter plus aux…_

_-Bien… Je vois que même si vous n'avez pas écouter, vous avez compris le sujet. Passons._

Ouf… Je me rassois et me tourne vers Kyle. Il me sourit. Je fonds. Oui… Depuis qu'il est revenu à South park après ses deux années de collèges a Denver, je fonds pour lui. Mais c'est vraiment trop compliqué pour n'avoir même que l'espoir de l'avoir un jour a mes cotés. Pourquoi ? Les potes, mes parents, les siens, Wendy, les études. Non… Sincèrement.

Je me prends alors un petit papier sur le front, qui tombe entre mes mains. C'est de la part de Kenny. Je le déplies maladroitement, et lis les lettres… bourrées de fautes.

**« Ya une fête chez Bébé ce soir, à partir de 21h30. J'te conseil de foutre tes p'tites fesses dans ton plus beau froc, on sors dragué les fille cette nuit ! Kyle et But' y von aussi !**

**Kenny»**

Je souris un instant avant de jeter le papier dans ma trousse. « Kenny… J'suis avec Wendy putain… Et puis je peux pas aller draguer des filles alors que le cul de mon meilleur pote me fait de l'œil ! Façons de parler ! »

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et tout le monde se précipite en dehors sans attendre la fin du discours du prof, sauf Kyle bien sur. J'attrape une cigarette et la prend entre mes lèvres. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche pour atteindre mon briquet. Je m'assois sur le coin de la table de Kyle alors qu'il range ses affaires.

_-Tu viens a la fête de Bébé alors ?_

_-Oui, c'est elle qui m'a invité !_

_-T'as pas peur qu'elle te bouffe ton petit cul ? Depuis le temps qu'elle le matte ?_

_-Stan ! Barbara reste une amie ! Bon évidemment je me méfie…_

_-Je comprend pas, elle est pas mal, pourquoi tu sors pas avec elle ?_

_- … Je ne suis pas… De ce bord là._

J'écarquillai les yeux, le dévisageant un petit moment. Pas de ce bord là ?

_-Comment ça ?_

_-On y va ?_

Il a pris ma clope et la coincé entre ses lèvres avant de partir, sans répondre à ma question. On arrive dans les couloirs, où Kenny saute de partout, flashant avec son anorak orange. Je l'attrape par les épaules, comme pour le calmer, il se tourne vers moi et me sort son plus grand sourire.

_-Woooh ! Stan ! Une fête putain ! Enfin ! Depuis le début de cette putain d'année j'ai pas encore peloter une seule paire de nichons ! ET ce soir ! Enfin ! Le rêve !_

_-Du calme Kenny…_

Je ris un instant avant de prendre une deuxième cigarette. Il me fait un clin d'œil en glissant dans la conversation le fait que je sois encore puceau, puis il s'en va, rattrapant la fille à qui il avait envoyer le papier. J'allume ma clope, et Kyle revient vers moi après avoir poser ses affaires.

-Il est irrécupérable.

-Hm…

Je tourne la tête vers lui, et ses mains viennent saisir mon visage entre-elles. Il se rapproche alors de moi pour faire toucher le bout de nos cigarettes, allumant ainsi la sienne. Je rougit de ce baiser indirect. Si seulement cela pouvait être ses lèvres… Il s'écarte alors de moi.

_-Au fait. Tu ne m'a pas répondu. « Pas de ce bord » ?_

_-Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui découvre !_

_-Eh ?_

Il prit son sac et s'éloigna, lâchant un petit nuage de fumée a son passage. D'un signe de main, il me quitte pour aller en cour de droit.

_-On se voit ce soir Stan !_

_-…Ouais. Ce soir…_


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

La musique emplissait la pièce, ainsi que l'odeur de l'alcool, de la fumée et de la drogue. Je sais que dans certains coins de la maison, comme la cuisine et les chiottes, certains ne se gênent pas pour se taper un petit trip. Mais j'suis franchement pas intéresser par cette merde. J'me bourre la gueule c'est d'jà assez… Ma tête tourne alors que mon corps s'acharne a se défouler sur une chanson dont je ne capte même plus les notes. J'adore cette sensation de bien être totale. Je ne suis pas lynché, mais juste assez bien… Je sens la main de Wendy sur mon épaule. Elle vient d'arriver surement. Comme tout couple tout a fait normal, je la prend contre moi et l'embrasse. Son corps se serre contre le mien complètement en sueur. Mon regard se perd alors sur les visages de la pièce. Je le cherche.

C'est ironique. Alors que dans mes bras je serre ma copine, je cherche des yeux celui qui me fait tourner la tête, plus que cette chanson barbare et que ces liquides appelés tequila ou encore vodka. Je enfin… Mon cœur ne fait qu'un tour. Je pousse alors doucement Wendy, n'entendant pas ses protestations avec le bruit. Je passe devant Kenny, qui lui joue collé-serré, sa verge tendue dans son jean contre le ventre d'une fille rousses et agréable a regarder, ce soir elle passera dans son lit, comme bien d'autre, elle prendra son pied avec lui et demain ils ne seront plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Je ne comprendrais jamais Kenny pour ça. Je croise son regard, et il laisse un instant sa douce pour venir a moi.

_-Eh ! STAN !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-T'as vu Butters ?_

Et en explosant de rire, il me montre le petit blond plaqué contre un mur, les lèvres d'un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril collées au siennes. Je regarde Kenny, il rit, je comprend rien, mais je crois apercevoir un rictus de jalousie... Il m'observe… Je devrais rire avec lui ?

Il reste muet a mon manque de réaction, puis prend une gorgée de Vodka avant de montrer le petit Léopald du doigt.

_-J'comprend maintenant pourquoi il touchait aucune fille !_

_-Ça veut rien dire Kenneth…_

_-Woo… T'es bien sérieux toi ! Et ta brune alors ?_

_-Je sais pas…_

Manquant de tomber, je m'éloigne de lui pour m'avancer vers mon roux. Je ne veux que lui. Je passe devant Craig, entrain d'échanger des cachets soupçonneux avec Clyde et Damien… Mais je fais pas attention a eux et continue mon chemin… Si j'l'ai retrouve perchés, je dirais plus tard qu'ils se sont mis dans une merde vraiment pitoyable. Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant Kyle, je le retrouve entrelacé a Delourne, sa main venant serrer son sexe a travers le tissus de son pantalon épais. Je reste un moment devant ce spectacle. Le cerveau imbu d'alcool je ne comprend pas tout de suite… Puis je croise ses yeux verts lorsqu'il daigne enfin lâcher ses lèvres. Alors c'est ça… Pas de ce bord…

Ze mole me regarde aussi. Ses mains sur les fesses du juif, il me dévisage un instant. Puis, souriant comme un con complètement torché, je repars vers la salle de bain de Barbara, fermant derrière moi. Si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de l'alcool… Je pense sincèrement que j'aurais pleurer…

Je me regarde dans le miroir un instant… Je suis pitoyable… Le rouge a lèvres horriblement rose de Wendy est venu déborder sur mes lèvres… Mes mèches brunes sont collées a mon front par la sueur… Non… Sincèrement… Je suis minable !

Alors en pleine contemplation de ma personne, j'entends soudainement la porte claquer, et Kyle entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il me regarde, l'air perdu. Lui aussi n'a pas toute ses pensées, mais il est moins saoul que moi. Il s'avance alors vers moi. Je le regarde… Je ricane alors…

_-Pas de ce bord là hein ?_

_-Je pensais que ça te dérangerais si tu le savais…_

_-Le seul truc que je trouve dérangeant… C'est qu'tu te laisse tripoter par la première branche qui vient ! Mole… nan mais j'crois pas !_

Il rit un instant avec moi… Puis tout s'arrête… Nos regards se croisent. Ses orbes émeraudes se glissent dans l'océan des miennes, intensément, alors que doucement il s'approche de moi… Il observe ma réaction, de peur que je rejette sa présence, puis il se colle doucement a moi, alors que ses lèvres viennent toucher les miennes.

Je reste un moment complètement immobile, ne croyant ni a ce moment, ou étant tout simplement trop amorphe pour bouger ne serait ce que le petit doigt. Mon esprit se perd… Tout est noir… Vide… Je comprend plus rien… Je perd pied… Ce n'est que quand le bout de sa langue vient taquiner ma lèvres inferieur que je reprends conscience, et même violemment conscience !

J'attrape violemment sa taille et vient le plaquer contre la porte de la salle de bain, alors que ma bouche vient dévorer la sienne, en demande. Mon corps contre le siens, je le domine d'une tête. Je sens son cœur palpiter contre ma poitrine. Nos gestes son bestiaux, emplis de désirs et d'amour a l'état brut. Ma main se glisse dans ses boucles rousses tandis que de ses douces mains il me dévêtit hâtivement.

Ses bras viennent entourés mon cou alors que ses hanches se balancent pour que nos sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autres, torturés et excités par la barrière de tissus. Je sens son érection contre la mienne, et cela m'excite considérablement, plus que jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Alors que ma langue rejoins celle de Kyle, je sens sa main se glisser dans mon pantalon. De mes doigts tremblants par l'envie et l'alcool, je viens détacher sa ceinture… Je viens caresser le bout de sa queue, je la sens palpiter contre le tissus de son boxer… Ses lèvres me quittent alors qu'il rejette la tête en arrière, un gémissement sortant de sa gorge, excitant tout mes sens…

Je viens mordre son cou sans retenue, le dévorant littéralement. Jamais je n'avais autant désirer quelqu'un… Alors que sa main se resserrée sur mon sexe, tout devint noir… Et je sentit mon corps tombé, et Kyle crier mon nom.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Le réveil sonnait et sonnait encore, sans s'arrêter ni me laisser le temps d'émerger. J'entendis Kenny grogner dans le lit voisin. Tous les morceaux se récolèrent dans ma tête. Hier soir, fête… Voiture, dégueulé, arriver a l'internat… Chambre. J'étais donc dans ma chambre, a l'internat, que je partage avec Kenny, Tweek et Craig.

Je me redresse difficilement, éteint mon réveil et me traîne jusqu'à mon armoire de vêtements. J'attrape mon bonnet, mon T-shirt et mon pantalon et m'habille. Sans faire plus attention a la nudité absolue de Kenny, au sursauts de Tweek devant la machine a café et au fuck de Craig, je me dirige vers la salle de bain en trainant des pieds. J'ouvre le robinet et prend l'eau entre mes mains avant de me laver le visage… Lorsque je me redresse, je tombe face a face avec mon reflet.

« Quelque chose m'échappe… Il s'est passé quelque chose hier… Je le sens… Quelque chose d'important … »

Mais rien ne vint. J'avais beau tout retourné dans mon crâne, rien. Je revins dans la petite pièce aménagée, attrape une cigarette et l'allume.

_-Salut les mecs._

_-Salut Stan… Pas trop en vrac ?_

_-Si complètement… J'ai l'impression de m'être exploser la tête contre le sol…_

_-Techniquement c'est ce que tu as fait._

_-Hein ?_

_-T'étais dans la salle de bain avec Kyle et t'es tombé comme une merde sur le sol. Heureusement que Loski était là ! _

« Kyle… Oh putain… ça y est je me souviens… merde ! » Je prends une grande bouffée de tabac et prépare mes affaires de la journée. J'irais lui parler aujourd'hui. Je sors de la pièce après avoir saluer tout le monde puis m'engage dans le couloir.

Mes pas sont rapides. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui s'est approcher en premier non ? J'arrive devant une porte. Je sais que c'est celle de Kyle, Cartman, Pip et Butters… J'hésite un instant puis frappe. J'entends d'abord la voix de Cartman qui ordonne au « juif » d'aller ouvrir, puis Kyle l'envoyer bouler… Puis j'entends des pas… Ses pas… Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Légers mais colérique par l'attitude d'Eric, droits et contrôlés…

_-Stan ?_

Tiré de mes pensées, je l'observe. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort… Ce qu'il s'est passer la veille me revient en mémoire… Cette chaleur monte en moi… Puis je reviens quand il fronce les sourcils d'un air interrogé.

_-Euh… Salut Kyle…euh… Je…_

_-… Oublie…_

_- ? Quoi ?_

_-Si c'est pour hier… Oublie. On été bourré et… Et c'est tout. D'accord ? J'ai bien compris que t'étais hétéro, et je n'avais pas toute ma tête. Bonne journée Stan._

Et il referma la porte.

Je restais là… devant la porte. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je venais de me prendre le vent le plus douloureux de toute ma vie. Je retournais sur mes pas, complètement démonté. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? De croire une seule seconde que c'était possible ? Je suis vraiment minable… Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la cours, ou sur les gradins je pouvais voir une jolie brune écrire dans un petit carnet bleu. Je la regarde un instant, complètement vide. Elle m'aperçoit et vient vers moi. Je l'enlace, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Elle frissonne, elle croit que c'est pour elle ce geste affectueux. Je suis désolé Wendy.

_-Bonjour Stan…_

_-Salut… _

_-J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi hier ! Kyle était vraiment paniqué ! Heureusement qu'il était avec toi… _

_-Ouais… Qu'elle chance…_

_-En plus, tu t'es évanouie juste avant ta surprise !_

_-Ma quoi ?_

_-Eh bien, cette fête avait été organisée pour ton anniversaire Stan ! _

_-…Ah bon ? _

Ah ouais… c'est vrai… Je lui souris vaguement et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de commencer a partir. Mais sa mains me retiens et je me retourne vers elle…

_-Tu voudrais pas venir ce week end chez moi ?_

_-… Pourquoi ?_

_-Eh bien… On passerait un peut de temps ensemble !_

_- ? Pourquoi ? _

_-Eh bien… Juste pour… Enfin… ça ne te ferais pas plaisir ? Juste pour me voir ?_

_-Ben ouais… Bien sur… Mais je te vois tout les jours Wendy…_

_-…_

Merde mais quel con… J'comprends jamais rien ! Je soupire et la reprend contre moi. Les filles, c'est compliquer… Trop pour moi… Ou tout simplement c'est parce que je ne la désire plus… Je ne sais pas…

_-Ce week end donc ? Ok…_

_-C'est vrai ? Oh Stan ! C'est génial ! Je dois y aller ! _

_-Ouais…. _

Je la vois attendre quelque chose, je laisse un temps d'incompréhension avant de venir l'embrasser. Elle repart joyeuse. J'ai beau la regarder, ce n'est plus comme avant… Plus du tout… Je part vers le groupe de blonds plus loin, constituer de Kenneth, Butters et Barbara, occupés a rires et a échanger conneries après conneries. Je m'assois a coté d'eux et les observe un instant.

J'ai l'impression que tout va lentement… Comme si je n'avais plus rien… C'est Kyle qui me fait cet effet là ? J'en sais rien… Je finis ma cigarette et en reprend une autre. J'observe la cours, encore assez déserte, les externes n'étant pas encore arrivés et les internes pas tous réveillés.

Puis a mes yeux apparais Kyle. Les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche matinale, il tiens entre ses dents une tartine. Comme tout les matins il finit de s'habillé en hâte, et rejoins le groupe. Il sourit, parle avec tout le monde… Comme si rien ne s'était passer… Son monde continue alors que le miens s'est écroulé. Il ne semble pas gêné lorsqu'à plusieurs reprises, Kenny reviens sur la soirée d'hier. Il n'a pas l'air perturbé lorsque pour rire, Barbara sors en riant…

_-N'empêche, qu'est ce que vous foutiez tout les deux dans la salle de bain, hein ? J'espère que vous avez pas laissé de trace !_

Et il rit avec elle. Moi je le regarde… Je me lève et quitte le groupe… Je ne veux pas en supporter plus. Mais Kenneth viens a ma rencontre, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

_-STAN ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'es parti ?_

_-Pas important… J'ai juste oublier mon paquet de cloppe dans la chambre._

_-Han han… Et c'est pour ça que tu reprend une cigarette ?_

Pris sur le fait, je range mon paquet dans ma poche et le regarde, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je pense sincèrement que Kenny reste le seul a qui je peux me confier, et aussi le seul a qui je ne puisse rien cacher.

_-Je ne me sens pas très bien… C'est tout…_

_-Vis-à-vis de Kyle ?_

_-Comment tu sais ? _

_-Lui non plus n'a pas l'aire bien !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?_

_-Il n'arrête pas de te jeter des regards tristes, de regarder le sol en riant faussement aux remarques de Bébé… _

_-…Kenny…_

_-Ouais ?_

_-Hier… Je l'ai surpris avec Mole entrain de se tripotter…_

_-…Ah….ouais…..Et… Je suis hétéro tu sais ? Donc évites les détails !_

_-Je suis partis dans la salle de bains et il m'a rejoins… Et là il m'a embrasser…_

_-Stan…_

_-On a commencer a se caresser… et…_

_-STAN ! Je suis hétéro j'ai dis !_

Je le regarde, énervé au possible…

_-Mais bordel Kenny ! Arrête de me le répété ! J'ai l'impression que tu veux prouver ton hétérosexualité pour cacher le fait que tu sois Gay !_

_-…_

_-Putain…Kenny….__**T'es gay ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Je restais bouche bée devant cette révélation. Keneth Mc. Cormick, As au lit, hétéro de pur catégorie et sujet de tous les petits mots sur le journal intime des filles, ainsi que des émois dans les culottes de ces dames, était en fait Gay !

_-Kenny… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…_

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? J'…. J'aime les filles ! Reprend ton discours vieux !_

_-D…donc ouais… Et on s'est caresser… c'était…_

_-Chaud ?_

_-Passionné ! Brûlant ! J'ai jamais ressentis ça avant !_

_-Jusqu'ou ?_

_-On est aller au dela du pantalon seulement…_

_-Putain…_

_-J'croyais que t'étais hété…_

_-JE SUIS hétéro ! Bref. Et ou est le problème ?_

_-J…Je suis totalement fou de lui… Mais… Mais ce matin il m'a dit d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé… Parce qu'on été bourré et…Et qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête a ce moment là… Et puis de toute façon, je suis avec Wendy… _

_-Mais Stan… Parles lui de tes sentiments au moins ! Tu sais, je connais bien Kyle, Il ne va pas vers les autres sans sentiments !_

_-Ah oui ? Et avec Christophe aussi ?_

_-… Euh… Je… Suppose que c'est comme toi et Wendy ?_

_-Racontes pas de conneries. A ses yeux je ne suis pas plus haut que Mole… C'est tout. Et puis je suis bien avec Wendy ! _

_-… Tu peux me répété ça en me regardant dans les yeux ?_

_- J'aurais trop peur de rire… _

_-Enfoiré !_

_-Bon… Je vais y aller… Dis bonjour a Butters de ma part !_

_-Pas de probl… Hein ? Attends ! Pourquoi Butters ? Qu'est ce que tu insinue ?_

Et je m'éloigne, un rire derrière moi. Ca crevait les yeux que Leopald avait un petit faible pour le blond encapuchonné… Et inversement d'ailleurs ! J'allais donc d'un pas plus léger vers ma salle de maths, quelque peu soulagé d'avoir parler a Kenny. Alors que je passe dans les couloirs, je trébuche sur quelque chose… Enfin… Sur quelqu'un… Je regarde au sol, et la je découvre Craig, totalement défonça, un sachet de cachets a moitiés vides a coté de lui.

_-Oh putain ! Craig !_

Je m'accroupis a ses cotés, venant vérifier son pouls il était encore avec nous ! Je regardait de droite a gauche, personnes… Evidemment, Craig n'allait pas se camé dans un couloir pleins a craqué, quel con je suis ! Je me lève et cours chercher de l'aide. Je tourne dans un couloir, celui de maths et ouvre la première porte venue, pleine d'élève, je les observe… C'est lui que je cherche… Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien… Par reflexe, c'est son aide que je viens réclamer… Il est là. Il lève la tête péniblement de ses calculs, en voyant mon expression de terreur, il n'hésite pas et lève la main.

_-Broflovski ? _

_-J'aurais besoin de sortir monsieur, c'est une urgence !_

_-J'imagine que pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux que vous qui demande, cela doit être grave en effet. Vous êtes autorisé a sortir. _

_-Merci ! _

Il se lève et me rejoins, courant a mes coté jusqu'aux couloirs déserts. Là, Craig est toujours étendu… Il retiens une exclamation en voyant son corps inerte. Il s'assis a ses coté, et malgré lui a le même reflexe que moi, il vérifia ses battements de cœur. Mais n'eu pas le même résultat que moi…

_-Ca ralentis ! Il faut l'emmener a l'infirmerie !_

_-Ils vont le renvoyer !_

_-Il va crever Stan ! Dépêche-toi ! _

M'exécutant, je viens le prendre dans mes bras et le soulever, l'emmenant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On descendit en trombe les escaliers, Kyle a quelques pas derrière, on atteignit en quelques secondes l'établissement de soin. D'un coup de pied violent, j'ouvrit la porte et déposa le corps sur le lit le plus proche. L'infirmière se tourna vers moi, complètement surprise de cette arrivée plus que impolie et brutale. En effet, elle était assise a son bureau, devant elle Tweek Tweak tremblait, mais cette fois les larmes en étaient la cause.

_-Mais qu'est ce que…_

_-Madame, c'est Tucker, il… On l'a trouvé dans les couloirs comme ça !_

L'infirmière tourna la tête vers Tweek qui fondit en larme de plus belle, puis s'approcha de Tucker.

_-Bien, merci d'avoir eu de si bon reflexes, maintenant veuillez sortir dans la salle d'attente. _

_-Mais…_

_-Maintenant !_

A regret, Kyle et moi nous sortîmes de la salle, laissant Tweek, Tucker et l'infirmière seuls. Je m'assis sur le banc, a coté de Kyle, qui tremblait légèrement. J'avais du mal a croire ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment d'affinité avec Tucker… Je fut sorti de mes pensées par une main chaude qui vint se poser sur la mienne. Je tournait la tête pour voir Kyle me sourire doucement.

_-Heureusement que tu été là pour Craig…_

_-Comme toi… Tu l'a été pour moi hier soir. _

Son sourire s'évanouie lentement, et en tournant la tête, il me répéta d'oublier ce passage. Mais sa main se crispa sur la mienne. Il continua a me parler, je ne sais plus de quoi vu que j'étais parti dans une contemplation de la pièce. Vint alors a mon regard une porte. Ou je savais que derrière il y avait une petite pièce ou résidait les médicaments et autres produit. Au loin j'entendais la voit de Kyle me parler vaguement…puis dans un élan de folie, j'attrapai sa main et l'emmena dans la petite pièce.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'animait… Je le plaquais contre le mur, fermant la porte derrière moi. Mes mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que mes lèvres capturèrent les siennes. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même… Comme si mon instinct avait pris le contrôle… Comme si j'avais été dépassé par les événements… Je le quittais quelques minutes après, reprenant mes esprits…

_-Kyle…_

_-Stan… On en a parler ce matin… J… _

_-Pourquoi ? Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, dis le moi une bonne fois pour toute ! Dis moi d'arrêter et de partir ! Dis le moi et je le ferais. Pas d'oublier…_

_-…_

_-Juste un mot et j'arrêterais je te le promets… Je ne veu.._

_- Embrasse-moi !_

_- ? De quoi ?_

_- Embrasse-moi !_

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de capter ne serais-ce qu'une seul de ses mots qu'il vint prendre mon visage entre ses mains et embrasser ma bouche. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et le collai à moi. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps a travers ses vêtements, les battements de son cœur a travers sa chaire, et… Son excitation monter aussi rapidement que la mienne. Je ne pus empêcher un soupir s'échapper de ma gorge lorsque d'un mouvement il fit rencontrer et caresser nos deux érections. J'étais fou…Follement excité et… Terrifié. Terrifié que comme hier je sois incapable de tenir le coup, pour quelconques raisons, que comme ce matin il me dise d'arrêter… Terrifié en me disant que… J'étais avec Wendy.

Toutes mes songes furent envolée lorsque sa main vint me débarrasser de mon T-shirt, caressant chacun de mes muscles… Il arrêta ses gestes sur ma poitrine, souriant en sentant les battements de mon cœur… Je réponds à son sourire avant de venir lui retirer sa veste et de son haut. J'observai un instant sa peau magnifique, claire et douce avant de venir embrasser son cou.

_-Hhm…_

_- ? P…Pardon… Je t'ai fais mal ? _

_-Non… Tu… N'as vraiment jamais eu d'expérience hein ? _

_-En effet c'est une première… _

J'hésitai un instant, puis, doucement, je vins lécher au même endroit, celui qui l'avait fait gémir de désir, et j'avais cru de douleur. Je fus soulagé… La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un soupir que je qualifierais de totalement bandant. Agilement il détacha ma ceinture, et me poussa contre la porte… Ses mains se glissèrent dans mon pantalon et il se mit a genoux devant moi… Ouh putain… !

_-H… Kyle… Qu'est ce que tu…_

_-Chuut… Ne soit pas gên…_

**-Toc toc-**

Tout les muscles de mon corps venaient de se crispé en entendant ses deux petit son, tout près de mon oreilles, de l'autre coté de la porte. Je baissé les yeux pour croisé le sourire nerveux et apeuré de mon meilleur ami et, si Kenny n'étais pas venu nous interrompre, futur amant. Je remonter mon froc, le rattachait, attrapai mon T-shirt avant de le mettre et sortir de la pièce, faisant signe a Kyle d'attendre. Kenny était là, les yeux exorbités et la mine complètement décomposée.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je suis… arrivé au mauvais moment ?_

_-… T'as deviné ça tout seul ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

Dans deux mois ce sera les vacances d'hiver, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes Samedi. Les cours enfin finit, je rejoins Wendy chez elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'a invité ce week-end. Depuis Jeudi, Kyle et moi ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, mais il n'y a plus de gène comme il y avait avant. On ne parle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais, sans échanger un mot, on sait que l'un désire l'autre, et inversement. Pour Craig, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, a part que lui et Tweek on été déplacé dans une autre chambre, et que maintenant je suis seul avec Kenny. Ce qui n'est franchement pas facile ! Surtout en ce moment. Depuis un petit moment, le Mc. Cormick est franchement sur les nerfs. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de changement en ce moment…

C'est tout de même d'un pas joyeux que je me dirige chez Wendy. Au passage, j'observe un instant la petite ville de South park enneigée, comme d'habitude. Je passe alors devant la primaire… Je m'arrête un instant en repensant à nos 8 ans. Ont été vraiment des p'tits cons maintenant que j'y repense… Et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à l'amour que je ressentais pour Wendy auparavant c'était un amour d'enfant… Et pourtant ça avait duré au moins 5 ans… Comment cela avait il changer exactement ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus… Ou… C'était tout simplement ce que je voulais me persuadé ? Que je l'aimais ? Non je l'aimais vraiment…

Je souris un instant et continue mon chemin… Dans ma tête, certains souvenirs reviennent… Des conneries, des choses impensables comme les morts incessantes de Kenny… Vraiment étrange… J'arrive finalement chez les Testaburger et toc a la porte. J'entends des pas descendre en trombe l'escaliers, puis Wendy m'ouvrir. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse, elle porte du gloss sur les lèvres… je le sens… C'est très désagréable croyez moi ! Mais je répond tout de même a son baiser… Qui je trouve devient vraiment trop… Intime… Alors je me détache d'elle et entre dans la maison.

_-Salut…_

_-Mes parents sont pas là du week end ! _

_-Ah ? Cool…_

« Pourquoi l'a-t-elle précisé ? » Elle prend ma main et me fait m'assoir sur le canapé. Puis elle vient a coté de moi…

_-Tu sais Stan… Euh…_

_-Ouais ?_

_-… Tu veux quelque chose a boire ? _

_-Ouais je veux bien ! _

_-Je vais te chercher ça ! Allume la télé si tu veux ! _

Intriguer par ces réactions légèrement gênées, je prend la télécommande et allume la télé… C'est là qu'apparais devant mes yeux, un vrai, le seul, un épisode de Terrence et Philipe ! Que je m'empresse de zapper tout de suite ! Comment ais-je pus regarder ça plus jeune ? Elle emmène donc deux bière, que l'ont ouvre et qu'on boit. Je sens sa mains venir sur ma cuisse… Elle le fait souvent… Sauf que la elle s'est raté et l'a mis un peu trop haut !

_-Euh… Wendy… Ta… Enfin…_

_-Il faudrait qu'on parle Stan…_

_-Ouais ? _

_-Tu sais… on… Ne l'a…. enfin… T'es encore puceau et moi aussi…_

Je faillit m'étrangler dans ma bière, recrachant presque le liquide. Je l'observait un moment, commençant a flipper grave !

_-Euh… Ouais…Et…C'est cool comme ça nan ? _

Complètement paniqué, je descendis cul-sec ma bouteille. Je sursaute lorsque je sens sa main se crispée sur ma…. « Cuisse » et je me redresse d'un coup ! Une excuse ! VITE !

_-Euh, faut que j'aille au toilette ! Je reviens vite ! _

_-Ok… Je serais dans ma chambre… Tu me rejoindra ? _

_-O…Ouais, si tu veux !_

Et je me précipitai vers les toilettes, ou je m'enfermai un instant. A quoi elle joue ? Elle me fait grave flipper là ! Après un petit moment a calmer et ma vessie et ma peur, je montais rejoindre Wendy dans sa chambre. Je monte une a une les marche de l'escalier. Je saisit la poignet dans ma main et ouvre la porte. J'entrai et… OUH PUTAIN !

_- ? W….WENDY ?_

Je me tournai, n'osant pas la regarder…

_-C'est quoi cette tenue ?_

_-Tu trouve jolie ?_

_-Euh…mais…. C'est… TRANSPARENT !_

_-Tu n'aime pas ?_

_-Euh mais…si … mais non mais…Euh… Y a que de la ficelle c'est …tu n'as pas froid ? _

Bordel ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi cette tenue ? Ca lui arrive souvent de mettre des strings et des petites robes comme ça ? Je sentis alors son corps se collé au mien, et un horrible parfum enivré la pièce… Non… Pas ça… Ses mains viennes sur mon torses et descendent sur mon ventre… et…

_-Non.. Wendy… Je… penses pas que c'est une bonne idée… Je…_

_-Pourquoi ? Cela fait un moment qu'on est ensembles on pourrait…_

_-W…Wendy je penses…Qu'on devrait rester amis mais….Mais je ne te désire pas je… Je t'aime beaucoup… Vraiment… mais… j… Je penses qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter maintenant… Je suis désolé… Je…_

_-… Quoi ? _

_-…Je… Je suis vraiment désolé…. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais… Je crois que…_

_-C'est bon… j'ai compris…_

_-Wendy je…_

_- Casse-toi ! _

Sans attendre plus, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je la comprend…C'est normale qu'elle m'en veuille… Mais j'étais triste. Même si je ne la désirais plus, Wendy restait quelqu'un de cher pour moi… D'un pas lent et lourds, je me dirigeais vers chez Kyle… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Enfin, je m'en doute… C'est le seul… J'ai besoin de lui… Je besoin de le voir… Je me dirigeais donc vers chez lui, dans l'espoir de l'y trouver. Je regardait mes pas se tracés petit a petit dans la neige… Je tirai de ma poche mon paquet de cigarette et en tira une de l'emballage rouge et blanc, avec écrit dessus « Fumer tue »... J'ai toujours trouver ça ridicule d'écrire ça sur les paquets… Pour moi, c'est l'équivalent de « Fumer tue… Mais bon… Si t'écoute ce slogan nous on perd notre fric ! »

J'allume tranquillement ma clope, progressant toujours vers la maison des Broflovski. Lorsque j'arrive, je ne vois pas leur voiture… Je déduis qu'ils ne sont pas là… Je fais donc demi tour…. Mais… Quelque chose ne va pas. Je me retourne vers la maison, et aperçois la lumière de la chambre de Kyle… Lui est là. Je m'avance vers la porte et toc une fois… Il n'y a pas de réponses… Ni de réaction. Alors, j'hésite puis ouvre la porte et entre. J'entends des voix de la chambre de Kyle… Il n'est pas seul ? Peut être est il avec Ike. Il a grandis lui aussi… Il doit avoir quoi ? Douze ans ? Je montais vers sa chambre, et plus j'avançais, plus mon cœur se serrait… La deuxième voix était bien plus grave et bien plus adulte que celle d'Ike…

J'arrivai a quelque centimètre de la porte… C'était Mole… J'ouvrais la porte… Et les retrouvai tout les deux enlacés sur le lit, bien qu'ils étaient habillés, je n'avais aucun mal a comprendre ce qu'ils entreprenaient… Surtout depuis la fête chez Bébé… Mais cette fois… Je ne suis pas bourré… Je ne peux pas m'en aller avec un sourire con de quelqu'un qui s'est torché la gueule… Cette fois, je suis bel et bien sobre… Et mes larmes sont belle et bien entrain de coulées… Kyle se tourne vers moi, la mine complètement détruite… Je lui sourit et fait demi-tour… Je ne sais plus… Je suis effondré… Et en même temps dans une haine des plus cruelle… Je l'entendis se redresser et courir vers moi…

_-Stan ! Stan c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Attends !_

_-Lâche moi Kyle ! LACHE MOI ! _

Sans le vouloir vraiment, je m'étais violemment retourné lorsque sa main avait tenté de me retenir et l'avais repoussé… J'observais un instant son visage… Il était tellement triste que je remettais en doute mon préjugé… Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutais avec Ze mole ? Merde !

_-….Stan… Il ne s'est rien passé on…_

_-Nan mais t'inquiète pas… t'essouffle pas… Après tout, autant se taper deux mecs ! Tant qu'a faire ! Et moi…. Et moi putain… Comme un con… J'espérais que peut être tu pouvais m'aimer ! Mais quel con ! C'est la spécialité des homos d'être une pute ? C'est quoi ?_

C'était parti… même pas un quart de seconde après ma dernière phrase, la main de Kyle était partie sur ma joue… Et violemment… Je fus calmer d'un coup. Comme si d'un revers demain je revenais a la réalité… A la dure réalité… Je venais de traiter la personne que j'aimais de Pute… Mais quel enfoiré je suis bordel… Je le regardai… Ses yeux fusillaient les miens et des larmes coulaient sur ses yeux comme les miennes.

_-Et toi…. T'es vraiment égoïste ! Tu crois que tu étais le seul a m'aimer ? Je t'ai attendu pendant des années ! En supportant l'amour que tu portait a Wendy, et non a moi ! J…Oh et puis merde ! Dégage… _

_-Kyle je suis désolé je…_

_-Dégage ! Tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? J'en ai rien a faire ! Sache juste qu'entre Christophe et moi il ne s'est rien passer depuis la fête de Bébé ! Crois moi ou pas je m'en fout ! Au revoir ! _

_- ! KYLE ! _

Mais c'était trop tard. Il venait de fermer la porte et je l'entendais pleurer contre cette planche de boit… Quel con…Mais quel con… MAIS QUEL CON !

_-Kyle…_

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?_

_-Ecoute moi Kyle… Juste… Après je partirais… Kyle…_

_-Oui… Je t'écoute…_

_-… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement Kyle… _

Contre la porte, j'entendis Kyle glisser. Je m'assis contre la porte aussi. Je sentais presque son cœur battre contre le bois… Et sa respiration saccadée par ses larmes…

_-Stanley… C'était si difficile à dire ?_

_-… Oui…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tes parents…_

_-Ils le savent. _

_-… Les études…_

_-Ce n'est pas une excuse…_

_-Mes parents ?_

_-Ils ne sont pas obliger de le savoir…_

_-…Wendy ?_

_- ….Eh bien… Oui en effet…. _

_-Je l'ai quitté…_

_- ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour toi. Je t'aime Kyle… _

J'entendis un bruit, puis la porte contre laquelle j'étais appuyé finit par s'ouvrir, et moi je tombai a l'intérieur, la tête au sol, juste entre les jambes de Kyle qui lui était debout. Il me souriait avant de venir s'accroupir devant moi. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes. Je frissonnais en sentant la chaleur de sa bouche… Je me redressai et m'avançai vers lui, me collant presque à son corps. Ses bras enlacent mon cou tandis que je l'embrasse de toute la passion dont je suis capable, et de tout l'amour dont je peux éprouver pour lui. Je le pousse jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et le fait s'assoir dessus. Je viens saisir ses cuisses et les lui écarte pour venir entre elles. Hâtivement, il vient me retirer ma veste puis mon haut.

Au loin, j'entends Mole qui descend les escaliers, allumant sa cigarette et faisant trainer sa pelle avant de la reposer sur son épaule et de partir.

Je viens caresser ses fesses, pressant son bassin contre moi. Je lâche un instant ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son cou… Le lui mordre… Le lécher… Je tremble tellement j'ai envie de lui. Je viens enlever son T-shirt et la lancer a terre, taquinant du bouts des doigts ses tétons dressés par l'envie. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie… Le dévorer… Mes doigts allaient et venaient sur son corps, de ses tétons a son ventre, jusqu'à son sexe… Je détachai son pantalon pour y glisser ma main. Passionnément je le caressai, venant jouer sur son gland pour revenir le long de sa verge…

_-Aaah… Stanley… J'ai tellement envie de toi…_

Chacun de ses mots enfiévrés faisaient vibrer mon corps et mon cœur, échauffant tout mes sens… sans perdre de temps, je lui retirai son dernier vêtement. J'observai son corps ainsi offert… Les jambes légèrement écartées, assis sur la table, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les miens… Il est tellement beau… Il me débarrasse de mon pantalon ainsi que de mon boxer, se relevant pour venir coller son corps nu au mien, complètement en feu… Je peux sentir son sexe dressé se frotter contre le mien. D'une main je vins le serrer contre moi, le saisissant par la hanche, de l'autre, je saisi nos deux membres…

Mon soupir se noya dans son gémissement… ses mains glissent sur mon torse pour venir prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de venir m'embrasser. Il se recule et me tire a lui, il s'assit de lui-même sur la table et écarte les jambes. De la poche de son pantalon étendu plus sur la table, il saisit un petit carré d'Aluminium. Il déchira doucement l'emballage pour en sortir le contraceptif. Il déroula le préservatif sur ma hampe de chaire… Et s'offrit a moi…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais toutes les peurs que j'avais ressentis jusqu'ici ne valait pas celle-ci. J'étais terrifié a l'idée de lui faire mal… De le décevoir… De ne pas lui donner de plaisir… De ne pas être a la hauteur… Tant de doute en une seule seconde… Je m'approchais de lui, légèrement hésitant… Et doucement je commençais a le préparer… Je caressai doucement son sexe, tandis que je lui présentai trois de mes doigts… Il les lécha sans hésiter. D'une façon si sensuelle que je me demande comment j'ai pu résister ! Il tourna autour d'un de mes doigts jouant du bout de sa langue… J'en frissonne… Je retirai mes doigts, et, lentement, au rythme de mes vas et viens sur son sexe mutilé, j'entrai doucement un premier doigt.

_-Aaah…h..hmm… _

_-Je suis désolé Kyle… Si je te fais mal…_

_-Non…hnnn… S'il te plaît… Dépêche-toi… aah… C'est toi que je veux !_

Un sourire rassuré vint illuminer mon visage… Doucement je fis de très lents va et viens en lui, non plus pour le préparer, mais pour le faire languir le plus possible… Je le voyais se tortillé en dessous de moi… malgré ses supplications, je continuais a mon rythme, jusqu'à entrer un deuxième doigts. Phalange par phalange, je le pénétrai longuement… Il n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs de désir… Je n'en pouvais plus… Je le voulais… Là maintenant… Mais j'attendais. Il le fallait.

_-Gh…hh… Stanley Marsh… mh… __Si jamais tu ne viens pas mainten…nant… je te jure…qu…que tu le regretteras ! hhn…_

_-Tu es adorable mon amour…_

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas capté le « mon amour » tout de suite… Mais je n'y fit pas plus attention, et retirai mes doigts. Je me rapprochai de lui, et doucement dirigeai mon gland vers son intimité… J'entrai en lui, avec le plus d'amour et de douceur dont j'étais capable, dans ce moment de pur extase et d'excitation. Je restai un moment comme ça, me retenant de ne pas le violer sur place… Je le regardai, ses cheveux bouclés collés a sa nuque et sur son front par la sueur… Il est tellement magnifique… Je viens niché mon visage dans son cou et hume son odeur, meilleur que n'importe quels parfums de fille. De mes mains je viens saisir ses hanches… Alors que lentement j'esquive un premier mouvement.

_-hhhm… Kyle… C'est… tellement chaud en toi…_

_-Aah… Je t'aime… De tout mon cœur…_

_-Moi aussi…. Moi aussi Kyle !_

Le serrant contre moi, je m'enfonçai d'un coup puissant en lui, le faisant se cambrer et gémir mon nom… J'allais et venais en lui, fermant les yeux pour mieux le sentir autour de moi… Ses jambes vinrent s'entouraient autour de mes hanches, m'emmenant encore plus contre lui… Ses bras aussi emprisonnèrent mon cou, et ses lèvres les miennes…

Plus l'extase montait, plus je venais vite et fort en lui… Ses gémissements se fondaient avec les miens, comme je me fondais dans son corps… Le temps n'existait plus, les gens non plus… Juste nous… Seulement nous… Et nos deux corps s'unissant de façon endiablée. Les vagues du plaisir nous frappaient de plus en plus fort… Je le sentais se crisper autour de ma verge, mon gland frotter a l'intérieur de lui…Au plus profond de son corps…

Il se cambra, et dans un soubresaut il éjacula entre nos deux torses… Tellement magnifique, cette vision me fit venir avec lui. Je restai un moment en lui, le temps de reprendre ma respiration, et de revenir sur terre après ce voyage dans les étoiles. Il vint m'embrasser avant de s'allonger sur la table, complètement exténué. Je me retirai doucement de lui, non sans un frisson, de ma part et de la sienne. Je jetai le préservatif avant de venir l'enlacer.

Le réveil sonne... Péniblement je l'arrête... Kyle met le réveil le dimanche ? Bon... Je me lève et attrape un T-shirt, sans bousculer mon ange aux boucles rousses je sors du lit et descend les escaliers... Et c'est là que je tombe nez a nez avec ses parents... regardant l'état pitoyable de la table.

**-THE END-**


End file.
